HVAC systems can be used to regulate the environment within an enclosed space. Typically, an air blower is used to pull air from the enclosed space into the HVAC system through ducts and push the air back into the enclosed space through additional ducts after conditioning the air (e.g., heating, cooling or dehumidifying the air). Various types of HVAC systems, such as roof top units, may be used to provide conditioned air for enclosed spaces.
Many HVAC systems have been improved with various options to provide higher efficiency and better comfort. Accordingly, HVAC systems have typically become more complex resulting in a cost increase for installation and service.
For example, set-up of commercial rooftop units can require over a hundred configuration changes and a high level of technical expertise. For installations and service, technicians need to know the unique settings required to properly configure an HVAC unit. The settings may affect operation of the HVAC unit such as cooling, heating, communications, alarms, set points and other additional parameters associated with the HVAC unit. In some installations having multiple rooftop units, additional labor may be required even if some of the rooftop units are to be configured the same.